RPG-7
The '''RPG-7' (Russian: Ручной Противотанковый Гранатомёт, Routchnoy Protivotankovy Granatomiot; English: Hand-held anti-tank grenade launcher) is a Soviet, shoulder-launched, anti-tank, propelled grenade launcher designed in 1961 by Bazalt, and is the successor to the RPG-2. A weapon used for decades by Russia and the Soviet Union, the RPG-7 is manufactured in a number of variants by nine countries, and is now the most widely used anti-tank weapon in the world. It saw service during the Vietnam War, and more recently in engagements in the Middle East, Central Asia and Africa. It is used currently around 40 countries, and it is also popular with paramilitary and guerrilla forces. The RPG-7 and the RPG-2 both have shaped charges to increase effectiveness against armor. Battlefield Vietnam The RPG-7V is a launcher featured in Battlefield Vietnam, issued to NVA and certain Viet Cong Heavy Assault kit. It is equipped with a scope that adds a slight zoom and helps greatly for accurate aiming. The RPG-7V has very high damage and an effective blast radius, but its long range capacities are difficult to manage as there is a noticeable arc in the rocket's trajectory. It can destroy any light vehicle in 1 rocket, helicopters in 2 rockets, APCs in 3 rockets, and tanks in 4 rockets. File:BFV_RPG-7V.png|The RPG-7V in Battlefield Vietnam at Hue - 1968 File:BFV_RPG-7V_SCOPE.png|The RPG-7V's scope Battlefield 2 The RPG-7 is issued to Rebel and Insurgent Anti-Tank kits in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. Compared to its counterparts, the ERYX and the SRAW, the RPG-7 has a much quicker reload speed, but cannot be guided once fired. Therefore, it is best to use the RPG-7 to engage stationary vehicles or turrets, and leading the target for moving targets. The rocket will also drop as it travels, so for distant targets, the player must compensate for this by aiming above the target. Being an unguided weapon, occupants of enemy armor will not be notified of your targeting them, unlike the SRAW and ERYX. RPG7.jpg|The RPG-7 in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. RPG7ads.jpg|The RPG-7's scope. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The MEC Engineer kit is equipped with the RPG-7V Rocket Launcher. It has 1 rocket loaded and 4 spare rockets. It usually takes two or three rockets to destroy a tank with this launcher. MEC Engineer With RPG-7V BF2MC.jpg|An MEC Engineer holding the RPG-7V. Battlefield: Bad Company The RPG-7 is a launcher featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The RPG-7 is often found on crates throughout missions in Serdaristan and Russia. It can usually be found where a tank or a helicopter must be destroyed. Multiplayer The RPG-7 is the rocket launcher issued to the Russian Demolition Kit, and is the counterpart to the US M136 and the MEC M2CG. File:BFBC_RPG7.jpg|The RPG7 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode. File:BFBC_RPG7_SCOPE.jpg|The RPG7's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The RPG-7 AT is a launcher featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The RPG-7 makes a very brief appearance. During the final cutscene of No One Gets Left Behind, when Flynn "Ghost Rider" is attacking members of the Latin American Militia, Kirilenko orders one of the militiamen to shoot an RPG-7 at Flynn, destroying his helicopter. It also briefly appears during the final chase sequence in the mission Cold War, being held by a Russian soldier riding on the back of the third quad bike. It is never available to the player. Multiplayer The RPG-7 AT is the first rocket launcher issued to the Engineer kit, requiring no experience points to unlock. It inflicts more damage against enemy vehicles than the M2 Carl Gustav in multiplayer, but also travels slower and falls more steeply over long distances. When combined with the extra explosives specialization, the user is given eight rockets in reserve and is able to destroy some buildings without the need for ammo resupply packs. Compatible with the tracer dart targeting system, the RPG-7 inflicts limited splash damage against soft targets. BC2 RPG-7.png|The RPG-7 at Panama Canal in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 RPG-7 scope.png|The view through the RPG-7's scope. BFBC2 RPG-7 Reloading.png|Reloading the RPG-7. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The RPG-7 AT is issued to the Engineer kit in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. It features its backup iron sights only, and is similar to the RPG-7 from the base game. Also worth noting is that since the Tracer Dart Gun isn't in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, greatly reducing the effectiveness of the launcher on helicopters and other mobile targets, all infantry weapon fire has been enhanced to deal damage to the UH-1 Iroquois. RPG7 BC2V.png|The RPG-7 at Hill 137. RPG7 BC2V IS.png|The RPG-7's iron sights. RPG7BC2VPicture.png|An US Engineer aiming the RPG-7 RPG7StatsBC2V.png|The RPG-7's in-game stats evaluation rpgrender.jpg|The render of the RPG-7. BFBC2V RPG-7 IS.png|Iron sight render. Battlefield Play4Free The Anti-Vehicle RPG is a gadget available for the Engineer kit in Battlefield Play4Free. It is the main anti-tank weapon, destroying a tank in 3-4 hits. The rocket descends somewhat after being fired, and using the Tracer Dart Gun increases the chances of hitting a target at longer distance, however a more skilled player will find it quicker just to compensate for the warhead dropping by aiming further up. Its ammunition capacity can be increased with the training customization Increase RPG Ammo. The weapon is extremely weak when used against infantry due to the small blast radius. A shot from this weapon will need to directly hit an enemy to kill them, or to hit a surface a maximum of 2m away from the enemy to do any damage Battlefieldp4fRPG1.png|The RPG-7 in Battlefield Play4Free. Battlefieldp4fRPG2.png|The view through the RPG-7's scope. BFP4F RPG-7 Render.png|A render of the RPG-7 in Play4Free BFP4F RPG-7 Center.png|A center-view of the RPG-7 in Play4Free BFP4F RPG-7 Angle.png|A back view of the RPG-7 in Play4Free Battlefield 3 The RPG-7V2 is a launcher featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The RPG-7V2 is the main anti-tank weapon used by the PLR. It is first encountered in Operation Swordbreaker and can be encountered multiple times during the campaign. It is used by VDV troops during Rock and a Hard Place. Multiplayer The RPG-7V2 is issued to the Russian Engineer kit as their anti-vehicle launcher, and the counterpart to the American SMAW. Both weapons have slightly ballistic trajectories and low splash damage, so the player will require multiple shots to kill uninjured infantry with only splash damage. However, it can kill with one shot if it is direct impact, and disable vehicles in 1-3 direct shots depending on the type of the vehicle and the shot placement. It is most effective when it shot at the back of a tank. File:RPG7BF3.png|The RPG-7 in Battlefield 3 File:BF3_RPG-7_iron_sights.PNG|The RPG-7's iron sights File:BF3_RPG-7_realod_T-90A_killfeed.PNG|Reloading rpg7dogtag.png|The RPG-7 Proficiency Dog Tag. Rpg-7.png|The RPG-7 Master Dog Tag Battlefield 4 The RPG-7V2 is an available Rocket Launcher in Battlefield 4. It can be equipped to either of the and slots, but cannot equipped with a different launcher on the remaining gadget slot. The RPG-7V2 inflicts the second-most base damage to vehicles out of all the anti-armor launchers (after the Javelin), but is also considered the hardest to use due to it firing unguided rockets with low velocity and significant arc. It generally does 24-33% damage against heavy vehicles. Unlike the Javelin however, it can inflict up to 59% damage by aiming for the lower back of a tank. The RPG-7V2's iron sights are zeroed to 50 meters, meaning that projectile arc will become noticeable past that distance, and the rocket will go slightly higher than the point of aim at shorter distances. File:RPG7_BF4.png|RPG-7V2 in Siege of Shanghai. File:Metro.png|View down the sights. File:BF4RPG.png|Reloading the RPG-7V2. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *There is an Achievement/Trophy that requires to get a kill with the combat knife, M60 and RPG-7 in a single life. It is called "Mission... Accomplished" which is a reference to the movie First Blood Part II, in which Rambo uses these weapons against Soviet and Vietnamese troops. *In multiplayer, Russian Engineers will always have an RPG-7 on their back, regardless of whatever launcher they have equipped. *The RPG-7 rocket will travel 25% faster if it is locked onto a tracer dart. *If the player fires the RPG-7, doesn't reload and swaps to an another weapon, then back to the RPG-7 the rocket will be still be in the RPG for half a second. It will disappear when the player begins the reload animation. *In the mission Cold War, if you kill the enemy soldier armed with an RPG-7 on the back of the third quad bike, an M2 Carl Gustav will drop instead. *All the ammunition boxes have RPGs inside them. **This is likely because the default model of the launcher has the RPG inside it. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the RPG-7 features the NVA star logo, even for the US Army Engineer's RPG. *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam'' marks the first time the RPG-7's iron sights can be used. Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4 are the second and third games to utilize that, respectively. Battlefield 3 *A glitch may occur where the player fires the RPG, and gets killed. The glitch will stop the rocket, assuming that it hasn't entered its second phase with the flames behind it. *When fired, the RPG-7's warhead will remain in the tube, only to be ejected off to the side when reloading. Battlefield 4 *During the Alpha and Beta stages of Battlefield 4, the RPG-7V2 could lock onto and track laser-designated targets, as could the SMAW. This was removed in the final game. External links *RPG-7 on Wikipedia *RPG-7 on Modern Firearms References de:RPG-7 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3